X-Men vs. Street Fighter
''X-Men vs. Street Fighter ''is an unlicensed one-on-one fighting game for the SNES developed by an unknown company. Although it uses the name of the arcade title, it does not have a tag feature and has some characters that were not used in the original game. Overview This game presents eight characters, also featuring non-animated version of some stages from the original game. The menu screen presents the options for the arcade game mode, versus mode, and the options menu (where you can change the difficulty, time, and the number of rounds). The music comes from the SNES version of Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. Unlike the original game, you only have one punch attack and one kick attack. There are special moves from each character and 1 super move once the super meter below the life bar is full. As a common limitation of the engine, there are no throws and the game is notorious for being difficult. The arcade game mode has you fight through the whole roster including a mirror match with your character. The ending is a simple congratulation (misspelled as "CONGRATULATIION") message with your character making his victory taunt and the Street Fighter II Ryu ending theme song. Roster The roster consists of: From Street Fighter: * Ryu * Ken * Chun Li * Charlie/Nash From X-Men: * Cyclops * Psylocke (From X-Men: Children of the Atom) * Wolverine * Ice Man (From X-Men: Children of the Atom) Gallery XMVSSF SNES.jpg|Original first-run South American print XMvsSF reprint.JPG|Reprint cartridge using cracked ROM, SFC shell, and new "legit" label s_MLB_v_O_f_197699811_1425.jpg|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' title screen msvssfcart.jpg|SNES cartridge of the Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter title screen hack Snes X-men VS Street Fighter.JPG|Box and Cartridge Trivia / Connections * Much of the HUD is reused in other SNES fighters, and the text font is reused in the Mega Drive/Genesis version of ''Soul Edge VS Samurai Spirits''.'' * The background of the options screen uses the the "''X-Men vs. Street Fighter EX" title screen shot, which is the name of the Japanese Sony Playstation version of the arcade game. This may indicate that some of the sprites were ripped using the Playstation version rather than an emulation of the CPS2 arcade ROM. * This is the first appearance of the Cyclops character sprite, which was later reused in The King of Fighters '99 (Mega Drive/Genesis), ''Top Fighter 2000'' (Mega Drive/Genesis), and ''The King of Fighters 2000'' (SNES). * The original print run of the game was distributed mostly in the South American SNES market. It is unknown when the ROM dump was originally made available, but the image was unplayable until in 2010 SNES programmer D4S documented and overcame the copy protection located within the ROM. After the unprotected ROM of X-Men vs. Street Fighter was in circulation, recent pirates of it have appeared made by an unknown manufacturer that are newly produced cartridges that contain the cracked version of the ROM. They are manufactured in new Japanese SFC style shells with a cartridge label that closely resembles that of a legitimate release. * A title screen hack of the game exists as Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter which is based on the game of the same name. Everything else remains the same in the hack despite the original games not having the same character roster. * There exists a Mega Drive/Genesis version of "X-Men vs. Street Fighter". It's rare and is currently undumped. It differs from the SNES version in that the Mega Drive/Genesis version uses the Mega Drive fighting engine, the same sound engine and a Chinese title screen. Video is here: YouTube * A version with an English title screen is also known to exist, known as "Super 2001 X-Men Vs. Street Fighter" Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter games Category:DVS Electronic Co. Category:1998 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Crossover Games Category:Ports Category:Marvel games